


The Visit

by Gallavichfiction



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:18:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavichfiction/pseuds/Gallavichfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian struggles with life at the hospital. Mickey and Fiona go visit Ian.<br/>Requested by: alwaysthinkingaboutstuff<br/>"He tried his best not to sprint to the lounge, but it took all his focus. When he entered the room, he didn't notice the other patients, the other guests, the fucking name tags, all he saw was Mickey and Fiona. Mickey approached Ian first, his heart was thundering inside of him. He touched his neck gently and pulled him into a warm hug kissing his shoulder. Ian buried his face into his shoulder. When Carl had asked months ago, whether he had loved Mickey, Ian had replied that he liked the way he smelt. Ian hadn't lied, hugging Mickey and smelling him, felt like home to him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Visit

The only sound in his room was the ticking of a cheap clock. _Tick Tock._ Ian hated it, it reminded him of all the time he was missing. All of his time that would be better spent outside of these hospital walls. Ian was struggling. It was so hard being incarcerated. _Yes,_ he signed over his freedom, but it was not exactly his choice.

Ian wasn't sure if he could ever really forgive Mick or his family for pressuring him into being hospitalized. Ian felt as if he had signed away his soul along with his freedom, he felt lost and broken. He couldn't shake the feeling that his family had given up on him. _  
_

Ian was not sick, he was not bi-polar, he was not Monica. He had told himself this so many times, the words had started to lose all meaning. The doctor had told him that he was showing signs of bi-polar disorder and comparing his actions to Monica's... Well even he was starting to see the comparison. But he never meant to put Yev in harms way. He loved that baby. _  
_

\----

Mickey awoke to Yev's crying. "SVETLANA! BABY!" He yelled, but to his annoyance he didn't receive a reply. 

Mick rolled out of bed in his boxers and tank top. He wandered sluggishly to the living room where Yev's crib laid. Mick picked up the baby and sniffed.  _Ugh._ Mickey had not been sleeping well since Ian was sent to the hospital. He used to have no problem sleeping alone, he used to love the feeling of spreading out on his mattress. However, there was no lonelier feeling then waking up expecting to see someone, who just isn't there. Mickey missed Ian with every bone in his body. It took everything he had to commit Ian, and even now he wondered whether he had done the right thing.

Mickey laid Yev down on the kitchen table, a clean diaper in his other hand. He unwrapped the little pooper, and the stench swarmed the room. "Well, there it is!"

\----

Fiona woke up at home. This was the first day this week she wasn't staying over at Gus' house. Fiona got up feeling rested, refreshed and excited. The doctors had called last night and said that Ian would be able to have visitors this afternoon. Fiona had planned to get the whole family together and visit Ian together. She knew Ian needed all the support he could get right now. The doctor had called while everyone was out, so Fiona decided to announce her plan at breakfast. She walked downstairs and found Sami making pancakes while Chuckie sat at the table shoveling them in like a pig.  

Deb, Carl and Liam were sitting at the table too. Debbie was feeding Liam, while Carl was texting on his phone. Fiona didn't know how she felt about this whole dynamic, she missed being more needed. Fiona knew that she had been, a bit of a mess recently, but she missed her kids. They all seemed so grown up! Even Liam seemed to need her a little less each day. This was why visiting Ian was so important, Ian needed her right now. 

"Hey guys, I have an announcement."

\---

_Tick Tock_

Ian stared at the clock because there was nothing better to do. He was dying of boredom, he was a Gallagher, he could not just sit still. Ian missed the speed of his life. Time seemed at a stand still in here. He didn't even know what day it was. Ian groaned, he didn't know if he could take five more seconds of this shit. Never mind five more weeks. He got up and wandered through the halls hoping to find something to do. He walked straight passed the rec room of a damaged pool table and a TV set from 2002. 

Ian noticed a light at the end of the hallway, a beautiful neon red EXIT sign. Ian looked at it for a split second before making his decision. This was not the place for him. He was nothing like these basket cases, he was **NOT** bi-polar. He marched purposefully towards the door. For that few seconds he felt great. 

The security guard stood by the door, crossing his arms. "Is this the exit?" Ian asked, then felt silly for asking, when it said it right there. Ian figured if he could sign himself in, he could sign himself out. This was it, he was signing out. No more hospitals for him. 

He reached for the door, and the security guard held out an arm to stop him. "Excuse me, you're not allowed to go through here."

The fiery dragon of rage flew through Ian quickly, his nap snapped in the direction of the guard, "What?" 

"Mr. Gallagher, don't make me sedate you again!"

Ian winced at the memory, he was having a logical debate with the nurse explaining his side of the whole Yev Florida vacation thing and suddenly there was a needle in his shoulder. He needed to get the fuck out of here. He could not be in this zoo anymore. He pushed past the guard, and suddenly he felt that pinch again.  _Oh fuck._ The room went black, and Ian could feel himself lose balance. He was falling, falling, but he never felt himself hit the ground. 

\---

Fiona looked around the room, hopefully.

"Can't." Deb said, "I got training to do."  


"Work." Carl said checking his watch, "Fuck I'm late." Carl grabbed his last pancake and shoved it in his mouth before standing up.

"Seriously," Fiona said, lifting her hands in her general  _What the fuck_ motion. "You guys are seriously not coming?"

"Text Lip," Carl said before closing the door behind him. 

"Actually Lip has Orientation today," Deb said, "But you should call Mickey. He would want to be there."

Fiona blinked.  _Mickey of course._ How had she forgotten him? For a long time, Fiona had never been sure how to react to Mickey and Ian's relationship. Even after Ian moved in with the Milkovich boy, she had her doubts. Lip and Mandy had not exactly ended on good terms and they too, had played the domestic couple. That was until, she saw Mickey at the hospital. Fiona had never seen love like that. She never had that with Gus, certainly not with Jimmy. Watching them had her tearing up, of course seeing Ian being admitted was painful for Fiona, but for whatever reason watching Mickey break down, that was more painful. 

"That's a good idea."

\---

Once Yev was changed, dressed and fed, Mickey was ready to..to what? Ever since Ian was admitted he spent most of the time either at home or at the Alibi. Being without Ian had thrown his entire life off kilter. His phone vibrated interrupting his thoughts.

Mickey picked up without even looking, "What?"

"Hey Mickey," Mickey recognized Fiona's voice right away, "Ian is having his first Visitor day today. I was wondering if maybe-"

"Yes." Mickey interrupted, his heart soaring. He needed to see him. 

"Well, great!" Fiona said, "Visiting hours start at two, and if you have a car.."

"Sure I can pick you up at 1:30." Mickey said and hung up. He rested his face in his hands for a moment. Letting all of his emotions sink in, he was surprised to find tears on his hands as he pulled away. 

Ian had only been gone for two weeks, but already Mickey missed him like mad. He couldn't help but feel ecstatic at the chance to see his tough guy again. That goodbye was the hardest thing he had ever done. Giving up Ian so he had a chance to get better. Accepting the fact that he couldn't help him. Fuck. Even remembering Ian's face as he looked back at him, made Mickey tear up. Mickey knew seeing Ian would only be temporary. It wasn't like before, but being able to visit Ian, being able to see his face, see if he was getting better, was bound to help him sleep at night. 

\---

Fiona slammed the door, kicking Jimmy out of her fucking house again. He had asked her to come with him to Dubai again. The fucking shithead, was ridiculous. Jimmy never realized that Fiona could not just leave her kids. She may have not been the best parent, but she was the only guardian they had. Who was she gonna leave them with? Frank? Sami? Monica? Fuck No! Fiona was grabbing her shit together, Mickey would be here any moment to drive her to the hospital. 

She needed to go see Ian, needed to clear her head from the chaos that was her life and focus on something more important. Ian. She still couldn't believe that no one besides Mickey was willing to go with her, but she knew how hard it was to see family at their lowest. She had wished that someone had visited her while she was in jail, but no one had come. She knew that didn't mean her sibling loved her or Ian less, just that they couldn't see them like that. They refused to see their loved ones, their role models in a desperate situation. 

Fiona heard the hard knock on the door and went to answer, knowing it was time to visit Ian. 

\---

Ian lay in his cot again, awaking from the sedative. He felt groggy, his head felt fuzzy. It was like a massive hangover, but as if he was somehow still high on pain killers. He hated this feeling. He was not in control in here. As the doctor said, he was not in control of his own mind, but now it felt like he wasn't even in control of his own body. At least when he was free he could make his own choices, do his own thing. But here...Ian sighed heavily, here he felt like he had to accept his fate as it came. His fate was no longer in his hands, it was in the doctors and the nurses. _Sure,_ Ian thought to himself,  _I can hope and try to get better. But in the end, it's not up to me._

Ian liked to be in control but at the same time, there was a good feeling at having that realization. The pressure was off of him, his only responsibility now was to try and get better, get better so he could go home to his family. He needed it so bad. He missed them all. It was so fucking lonely here, he couldn't fucking stand it. Ian looked up as one of the doctors came in. Dr. Gray sat down on the bed beside him and looked at him pityingly. 

"Ian?" Dr. Gray asked, her voice was slow and gentle, as if her voice itself was a sedative, "How are you feeling, I'm told that Rick had to sedate you because you tried to leave."

Ian shrugged, "I just wanted some fresh air," He lied. 

She smiled, she had worked here long enough that she knew a fib when she heard it. However, she let it slide, Ian was new and he wasn't the first patient to try to escape. "Ian, how are you feeling." This time she looked at him, really looked at him as he replied.   


"I feel better." Ian said honestly, he looked down for a moment, "I just....I freaked out a little before, but I feel better now."

Dr. Gray smiled again, "Okay, as long as you're feeling better, I see no reason to postpone visitor day."

"Visitor Day?" Ian asked curiously, he hadn't been sure what the visitor arrangement was here. He had never visited Monica in the hospital, and he had spent the majority of his time this week in his room, he hadn't known. 

"Of course, I saw two nice young people who want to see you. They should be waiting for you in the lounge." Dr. Gray looked at Ian and saw hope, and potential. She knew there were some patients who needed to stay in the hospital long term, but not this one. Once they had his pills in order, she knew he would be okay.

Ian grinned, he tried his best not to sprint to the lounge, but it took all his focus. When he entered the room, he didn't notice the other patients, the other guests, the fucking name tags, all he saw was Mickey and Fiona.

Mickey approached Ian first, his heart was thundering inside of him. He touched his neck gently and pulled him into a warm hug kissing his shoulder. Ian buried his face into his shoulder. When Carl had asked months ago, whether he had loved Mickey, Ian had replied that he liked the way he smelt. Ian hadn't lied, hugging Mickey and smelling him, felt like home to him. This was the reason he was here, to get better so he could come home to Mickey. They held each other for almost a minute before Mickey allowed Ian to release. Ian thought he saw tears in Mickey's eyes, as he reached for his sister. 

Fiona grabbed Ian and seemed to look him over, inspecting whether he was okay before pulling him into a hug. Fiona had always taken care of Ian, even when she was six years old she had carried him to the hospital when he had a fever. Fiona was more of a parent to Ian than anyone else in his life, and he was so glad she was here. Unlike Mickey she held him firmly, he squeezed her back. Ian smiled when he let go, but Fi's eyes too seemed to glisten as they released. 

They sat at one of the rickety plastic tables in the lounge and just talked, they asked him tons of questions about his treatment, but Ian just wanted to talk about them. He hated this hospital talk, he had enough of it. He wanted to know about his family. 

Mickey talked about Yev, revealing that he had just learned how to sit up by himself. Ian gushed that the kid would be a prodigy someday and they looked at each other lovingly as they gushed about their child. 

Fiona did not reveal anything about her love life, she didn't want Ian to have to worry about her, so she focused on updating Ian on his other siblings. She talked about Lip organizing orientation and they laughed about how he was becoming a preppy frat boy, but they were both knew how proud they were of him. Ian was proud of Lip, but at the same time his success made Ian feel like his mental illness was some kind of failure. Fiona continued quickly to Deb too, who had begun training to become a kick boxer. Fi worried a little that she would get hurt, but Ian had been bruised and scraped in ROTC all the time and he assured her that not only that Deb would be fine, but that every bump and bruise would make Deb fiercer. Carl was a whole different story, Fiona worried about him, he was hardly in the house anymore. She had heard that he was spending some time on the street and Fi didn't know where he would end up.

Ian looked at Mickey for a moment, they seemed to communicate almost telepathically and Mick just nodded. "I can talk to him." Mick said.

"Really?" Fiona asked, she wasn't sure how she felt about this.

"Yeah," Mick said shrugging, "I've been there, I can talk to him."

Ian smiled and kissed Mick on the cheek, Mickey's cheeks immediately flushed red and he looked away smiling. 

"I love you guys," Ian said looking at them both. "Thank you for visiting me today, you have no idea how much I needed this. Needed to see this, needed to see what it is I'm fighting for. I love you both so much, you are my family. I will do everything in my power to get better, and fight this until I'm better."

"I just wish I could be there to fight it with you." Mickey mumbled. 

Ian looked at him adoringly, "Mick, you have helped me more than you will ever know. You make me so happy, this is not about you, this is about me trying everything I can to fix myself."

Mick nodded, and leaned in and hugged Ian again. He closed his eyes, he was glad he came. He came to support Ian, but what was more, now he knew. He knew that had made the right decision. Ian needed the hospital, he already seemed so much better. Ian seemed like he was  _Ian_ again.


End file.
